


Coffee and Cigarettes

by albinogalrakeith (OneHornMoose)



Series: Young, Dumb, and Crazy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, light smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/albinogalrakeith
Summary: One small Keith in one Big World.





	Coffee and Cigarettes

Things weren't always this fucked up, Keith likes to think.

While he lives with his father he dreams about his mother and how she said she loved him. Loved _them_.

Her soft hands would hold his and they would fold the colorful paper together. She would sing to him during the day when the air was hot and dry. She would look at him and smile. He wonders when he forgot what it looked like.

Keith has her eyes.

He grows up believing love isn't worth it's price if this is what it entails. Isn't worth waking up at night sobbing for someone who isn't there, and spending all day with an aching chest.

She left them. She loved him. What bullshit.

His father wasn't one to talk a lot. He mostly communicated in one word answers or grunts. He used to sing when his mother was around. He doesn't sing anymore and Keith is silently glad.

Keith grows up sitting in dying grass and trying not to feel a sense of vertigo while he stares up at the never ending vast expanse of blue sky. He grows up listening to a broken radio in worn jeans being held up by a belt and covered in holes around his knees. He grows up with stained t shirts while playing around with broken action figures. He grows up looking at his father while laying down in the middle of the night. Seeing him tinker with a couple of things. He never really asked what they were, but was never curious enough to find out, and doesn't want to remember.

He does remember it was another day just like any of the many other days he experienced living with his father when _they_ came.

And Keith got his first soulmark.


End file.
